Broken Promise
by Shinkyu
Summary: Sehun berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisi Kyungsoo... namun bagaimana jika Luhan dan Kai hadir dalam hidup mereka? Mengacaukan semuanya./EXO fanfiction/KaiSoo, HunSoo, HunHan/DLDR! (Ganti judul)


**Disclaimer** : Semua cast di sini memiliki diri mereka masing-masing. Tapi tetap Kai itu milik D.O hahahah*plak

**Pair **: KaiSoo/HunSoo/HunHan

**Cast **: EXO member

**Length** : Chapter(s).

**Genre **: Romance. Hurt/Comfort

**Warning** : AU, Typo(s).Yaoi, Boys Love OoC, Alur kecepetan.

_DONT LIKE, DONT READ! NO FLAME PLEASE~ _

_TIDAK MENERIMA PLAGIAT!_

* * *

Author : **Shinkyu**

**E**x**o** f**a**nf**ic**ti**o**n

Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya

Note: Di chapter ini akan lebih banyak interaksi HunSoo-nya karena kebutuhan konflik(?) dan yang di garis miring adalah flashback masa lalu.

* * *

**Love or Promise?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Udara bersih pagi hari terasa sangat dingin. Angin berhembus… menyapa seorang pemuda yang tengah tersenyum, langkah kakinya terlihat pasti. Melangkah dengan yakin menuju tujuan. Ia berjalan ke arah apartemen sederhana. Cahaya matahari yang masih malu-malu memancarkan cahayanya menjadi latar.

.

Pemuda itu melompat-lompat bersemangat setelah mengetuk pintu di hadapannya.

**Ceklek.**

Kepala bersurai hitam legam menyembul dari balik pintu. Matanya yang bulat membelo imut.

"Eh? Sehunie?"

Pemuda bernama Sehun itu tersenyum.

"Anyeong, Kyungsoo hyung." Sehun menunduk kemudian langsung menyerbu Kyungsoo dengan pelukan erat. Ia masuk ke dalam apartemen. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang termangu karena kaget.

Kyungsoo segera menyusul Sehun ke dalam apartemen miliknya. Sehun itu memang sering datang, bahkan sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri, jadi Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa.

Sehun memang seperti itu sejak mereka kecil. Sehun selalu menempel padanya seperti permen karet. Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Tapi, Kyungsoo tak keberatan. Karena ia kesepian… ia tidak punya siapapun selain Sehun. Tanpa Sehun ia sendirian.

Sehun menoleh merasakan kehadiran Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari rambut hingga kaki: pakaian rapi dan jaket tebal.

"Kau sudah mengantar susu ya, hyung?" tanya Sehun menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ne." jawab Kyungsoo singkat sambil melangkah menuju dapurnya yang kecil. Sehun berjalan menyusul Kyungsoo. Mata pemuda tampan berwajah datar itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah yang mendalam. Namun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kyungsoo memang tipe pekerja keras, segala pekerjaan ia lakukan untuk menunjang hidupnya yang sebatang kara.

Sehun menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang akan membuka kulkas. Ia tahu, pasti Kyungsoo akan memasak sarapan untuk mereka.

"Biar aku yang membuat sarapan hari ini, hyung." Sehun nyengir lebar. Mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya ragu.

"Tap—"

Sehun segera mendorong pundak kecil Kyungsoo keluar dari dapur, "Percayalah padaku, hyung"

Kyungsoo merenyit, "Terakhir kali kau ingin memasak. Kau membuat dapurku hampir kebakaran."

Sehun terdiam, 'Benar juga sih,' ia membatin galau. Sehun berjanji, lain kali harus mengikuti kelas memasak.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela napas berat, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan membantumu!" dapat Kyungsoo lihat kesungguhan di mata Sehun. Semangat Sehun membuat aura di ruangan itu terasa panas. Aigoo… Kyungsoo terkikik.

Sehun memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum tipis. Padahal ia berniat sedikit meringankan beban Kyungsoo. Apapun Sehun akan lakukan untuk Kyungsoo…. Apapun.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan beriringan menuju halte. Sesekali Kyungsoo berceloteh riang yang dibalas Sehun dengan sangat hangat. Orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua pasti akan merasa sangat iri. Terasa sekali dari pancaran mata mereka bahwa mereka saling 'menyayangi'.

"Hyung…?" Sehun menatap dalam Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Iris Kyungsoo menatap kosong ke depan.

Kyungsoo bergumam. Lalu menoleh ke arah Sehun dengan senyum manis tertoreh di wajah putihnya.

"Mwo?"

Sehun menggeleng membalas—tersenyum kecil.

Kyungsoo berjinjit dan mengacak gemas rambut coklat Sehun. Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung badmood, menyadari satu hal. 'Mengapa Sehun cepat sekali tumbuhnya? !' batin Kyungsoo sebal.

Sehun menggerutu, "Oh! Ayolah hyung, aku sudah menatanya setengah jam! ?" protes Sehun kembali merapikan rambutnya.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya cuek. Ia tersenyum singkat lalu kembali memandang ke depan—jalanan yang telah ramai oleh kendaraan.

Senyum Sehun luntur. Ia menatap Kyungsoo miris. Hatinya nyeri. Kyungsoo terlihat kurus bila dilihat dari samping. Pipinya yang dulu sedikit gembul sekarang mulai tirus. Tulang lehernya terlihat jelas di balik seragam yang ia kenakan. Kantung mata Kyungsoo terlihat hitam pekat. Sehun mengigit bibirnya bingung. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Kyungsoo terlalu memaksakan dirinya bekerja sangat keras. Bekerja dari pagi buta hingga malam untuk kebutuhannya—biaya sekolah dan apartemen.

Sehun telah mencoba berbicara mengenai itu semua. Menawarkan untuk membantunya, begitu pun appa Sehun. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menolak dengan halus. Mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja… namun tidak demikian di mata Sehun. Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo hanyalah pemuda 17 tahun yang baru beranjak dewasa. Ia harus memikul beban seberat ini.

Semua ini adalah salahnya.

Salahnya…. Sehun tertohok.

Ingatannya berputar kembali pada kejadian yang mengguncang jiwanya. Merubah hidupnya, menggantungkan diri kepada janji setianya untuk pemuda di sampingnya ini, Kyungsoo….

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Langit sudah senja. Eoh, aku menatap matahari. Aku menyipit karena sinarnya menusuk mataku. Sudah sore… aku akan dimarahin appa karena terlalu asyik bermain.

"Sehun! Ayo maju~!"

Aku menoleh. Kwangmin sedang mengiring bola menuju kandang lawan. Bagaimana bisa aku bengong di saat sedang main bola? Sehun pabbo!

Oh... Kwangmin dikepung, sebagai rekan timnya aku harus membantu. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga menghampirinya. Kwangmin mengoper bola kepadaku. Tapi aku gagal….

Kakiku tersandung sesuatu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku jatuh tengkurap di lapangan. Dapat ku dengar suara tawa teman-teman. Ugh… memalukan. Aku berjongkok memperhatikan lututku yang berdarah. Setelah pulang aku akan mengadu pada appa. Perih sekali, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Tapi kata ibu guru, pria sejati tidak boleh menangis.

Ku gigit bibirku yang bergetar. Sikuku juga berdarah rupanya…

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" aku mendongak menatap Taemin_ sunbae_. Teman-teman yang lainnya menghampiriku satu per satu. Aku masih betah bersidekap di lapangan. Tak ku pedulikan mereka yang mulai mengerubutiku bagai lalat.

"Sehun?"

Aku menggeleng. Tiba-tiba mood-ku langsung jelek. Aku malas bicara. Rambut coklatku yang berkilau bergoyang-goyang.

"Hei, Sehun! Cepat ambil bolanya! Palliwa!" Jonghyun_ sunbae_ membentakku. Dia galak sekali, seperti preman di film-film. Aku mencari ke mana bola itu sekarang berada. Ugh! Menggelinding ke jalan raya. Jauh sekali…

"Thirreo! Kenapa haruth aku?" aku merengek. Kan sakit kalau jalan, lututku luka tahu.

"Kalna Sehun jatuh. Bolanya jadi pelgi, deh."

Tao tidak membantu sama sekali. Anak panda itu malah menyudutkanku. Besok aku akan menyembunyikan boneka pandanya di bawah ayunan. Biar saja… dia tidak setia kawan sih.

"Cepat Sehun!" Kris hyung ikut membentakku. Dia sudah kelas tiga dan badannya tinggi sekali. Aku tidak berani melawan.

Terpaksa aku menyeret kakiku menuju jalan raya. Kakiku perih setiap bergerak. Langkahku menjadi sangat lama. Aku merasa seperti siput saja.

.

.

Jalan raya sangat penuh kendaraan. Aku takut. Bolanya ada di seberang. Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku yang jahat itu. Mereka mengibaskan tangan seolah-olah aku seekor ayam.

Ya sudahlah, apa boleh buat. Aku berpikir keras bagaimana cara menyeberang dengan baik dan benar. Appa bilang harus menggenggam tangan orang dewasa. Tapi di sini aku sendiri… tidak ada orang dewasa. Otohke?

Aku berlari saja biar cepat… ambil bolanya lalu lari lagi. Hehehe... ide bagus Oh Sehun.

Tapi kakiku sakit. Cih, aku tidak boleh manja! Semangat!

Aku menarik napas. Lalu menghembuskannya panjang.

Oke aku siap, aku siap. Lariiiii… hampir sampai. Beberapa kali aku mendengar suara klakson. Tapi sedikit lagi aku sampai.

"SEHUN AWAAS!"

Teriakan eoma?

'**Bruk'**

Ada yang mendorong punggungku. Aku terhempas ke depan. Terguling di aspal yang panas.

**BRUUK!**

Suara benturan lain membuatku menoleh cepat sekuat tenaga. Dapatku lihat seorang wanita tertabrak mobil hitam mengkilat. Ia terguling beberapa kali. Darah bercucuran di mana-mana.

Aku kenal dia…

Dia… seperti eoma?!

Suara jeritan orang-orang membuatku bergetar ketakutan. Lidahku kelu. Aku hanya dapat diam melihat tepat di hadapan mataku… eoma. Tergeletak tak berdaya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Banyak darah... aku takut.

Eoma… gwenchana?

Aku terseok menghampirinya. Tubuh eoma ditonton banyak orang. Ketika sampai di hadapan eoma, aku peluk tubuh kurusnya kuat-kuat. Darah eoma membasahi aspal jalanan. Tubuhku tak berhenti bergetar. Aku sungguh ketakutan, tapi eoma pasti kesakitan.

Napas eoma terlihat berat. Aku sesak. Orang-orang di sekitar kami mencoba menghubungi ambulans. Mereka juga mencoba memisahkan aku dan eoma. Tapi eoma menolak dengan gelengan. Ia tersenyum tipis, matanya sayu dan kepalanya terkulai tak berdaya di pangkuanku.

Hiks.

Oh… Tuhan. Aku sangat menyayanginya. **Walau ia bukan eoma** **kandungku**. Wanita ini adalah penjual kue di depan sekolah. Dia dengan senyum hangatnya memperlakukan aku dengan baik. Aku seperti menemukan sosok 'eoma' yang aku idamkan. Dia memelukku dan dengan senang hati menganggapku seperti anaknya sendiri, karena aku tidak punya eoma. Ketika aku lahir eoma-ku sudah pergi. Appa bilang eoma pergi ke surga…. Eoma tinggal di sisi Tuhan dengan bahagia.

Aku mengusap kening wanita ini— yang aku anggap eoma sendiri. Napasnya putus-putus. Aku menangis semakin kencang. Apa eoma-ku yang ini akan pergi ke tempat Tuhan juga? Padahal aku baru sebentar bersamanya.

.

.

Waktu itu toko kue di depan sekolahan baru buka. Aku penasaran dan akan pergi ke sana, seusai bel pulang sekolah. Ku acuhkan ajakan teman-teman yang mengajakku main robot-robotan.

Aku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dia tersenyum hangat menatapku. Tubuhnya wangi, ketika ia lewat aku dapat menciumnya dengan jelas. Aku senang—kue-kuenya juga enak.

Wanita itu cantik. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan sangat halus. Aku pernah menyentuhnya tanpa sengaja satu kali. Aku juga suka senyumnya… karena selalu bisa membuat aku merasa nyaman.

"Sehunie."

"Ughn," mulutku penuh kue aku susah bicara.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku juga punya anak seumurmu—ah—tidak, dia satu tahun lebih tua," wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengelus pipiku yang berlepotan cream. Aku jadi malu.

Dan siapapun anak itu. Dia pasti senang sekali memiliki eoma sepertimu.

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Dia thangat beruntung. Tidak thepertiku yang tidak punya eoma—" omona! Aku keceplosan.

"Aigoo… apa kau sedih. Mianhae, Sehun." aku menggeleng—meneruskan memakan kueku yang sempat tertunda. Aku malas membahas ini.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau jadi eomaku?" ucapku spontan aku hanya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini aku pendam. Tapi kenapa dia tertawa?

"Hahaha—o-oke! Ehem. Mungkin jika aku menikah dengan appamu. Tapi aku tidak mau menikah lagi, aku trauma."

Wajahnya murung setelah mengucapkan kata terakhir. Aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku bingung. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu merapikan rambutku dengan jarinya yang lentik.

"Ada satu cara lain…" Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke dagu. "Bagaimana... jika nanti kau sudah dewasa, kau menikah saja dengan anakku?"

Dia tertawa lagi. Apa ini lelucon untuknya?

"Baiklah..." wanita itu terpaku menatapku. "Nanti aku pasti akan menikahi anak ahjuma!"

Ia tercengang akan kesungguhanku. Aku tersenyum puas.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, ahjuma. Aku bersunguh-sungguh!" aku mengangguk kencang. Mencoba meyakinkannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "Mau berjanji?"

"Ne, tentu!"

"Sehunie…" ahjuma memelukku terharu. Perasaan hangat membuatku tenang. Apakah seperti ini rasanya dipeluk seorang eoma?

"Aku memang sudah menganggapmu seperti anakku sendiri. Jadi kau bisa memanggilku eoma mulai sekarang… dan kau juga calon pendamping anakku kan?" ia terkikik.

Aku tersenyum dalam dekapan ehjuma—ah tidak eoma. Aku memeluk erat pinggang eoma. Dia mengusap rambutku sayang…

Ya Tuhan… terima kasih.

Aku janji… akan menyayangi anakmu seperti aku menyayangimu…eoma.

.

.

Aku menggoncang-goncang bahu eoma frustasi. Jangan tinggalkan aku eoma… khajima. Aku genggam tangan eoma yang lemas.

"S-e...hu-n..." eoma menatapku. Suaranya yang lirih menggores hatiku.

"Eoma… P-unya perminta-an terakhir." aku terisak. Mengiyakan. Apapun yang eoma inginkan. Akan ku lakukan karena aku kau jadi seperti ini.

"Gantikan aku untuk menjaga Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo?"aku membeo. Eoma dengan sekuat tenaga mengambil dompet dan membukanya. Terlihat selembar foto di sana.

"Dia anakku…." Eoma tersenyum kecil. Aku menatap foto itu lekat. Di sana; eoma tengah memangku anak lelaki bertubuh mungil yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Mirip sekali dengan eoma. Eoma menggenggam tanganku, membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Kyungsoo tidak punya siapapun selain aku… Sehuna, eoma menitipkan Kyungsoo padamu. Jagalah Kyungsoo kecilku baik-baik. Hanya kau yang ia punya nanti jika aku pergi. " aku menangis. Membuat dadaku sesak karena pilek. Kasihan Kyungsoo hyung.

Eoma memelukku. Tak ku pedulikan bajuku yang terkena darah eoma, "Berjanjilah untuk selalu di sisinya... um? Jangan biarkan dia terluka… dan menangis, Sehun. Eoma menyayangi kalian. Kau dan Kyungsoo." aku menjerit kencang. Tubuh eoma tak bergerak. Ia merenggang nyawa di pelukkanku

Jeongmal mianhamnida Kyungsoo hyung. Aku telah membuat eoma pergi.

Eoma… aku akan menepati janji, aku akan mematuhi permintaan terakhirmu.

Aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo hyung. Aku akan berada di sisinya.

Kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalaku. Nama Kyungsoo bagai telah terpahat permanen di hatiku.

_End of Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

"...hun. Sehun? Sehun!"

Sehun tersentak. Ia menekan dadanya lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merenyit bingung. Mata doe-nya memancarkan kekhawatiran. Sehun memang kerapkali bengong atau tiba-tiba diam melamun, di manapun bahkan di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo heran, apa sebenarnya yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Gwenchana?"

"O, ne." jawab Sehun sedikit kikuk.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata lalu mengangguk singkat. Ia meneruskan berjalan menuju halte yang sudah dekat.

Sehun cepat-cepat menyamai langkah kaki Kyungsoo. Tidaklah sulit baginya karena kakinya lebih panjang.

"Hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu. Bagaimana jika kau nanti tersandung sesuatu, lalu terjatuh? Aku tidak mau kau terluka, arra?" Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan mimik segalak mungkin. Walaupun Kyungsoo sendiri tak yakin akan berhasil menakutinya.

Pemuda imut bersurai hitam itu bingung dengan respon Sehun yang menunduk dalam—tak berani menatap matanya.

'Apa Sehun takut aku marahi tadi, ya?' nurani Kyungsoo berkecamuk.

Sehun menatap kosong jalanan. Semua tentang Kyungsoo memenuhi kepalanya. Entah Kyungsoo menganggapnya seperti apa. Tapi, Sehun merasakan Kyungsoo menyayanginya, selalu khawatir dan cemas kepadanya. Kyungsoo begitu baik, jika nanti Kyungsoo tahu semua yang terjadi pada masa lalu. Akankah Kyungsoo masih bersikap sama?

Sehun tak yakin... ia takut.

"Mian. Mianhae... joengmal mianhae, hyung."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Kyungsoo berbalik menatap heran Sehun yang menunduk semakin dalam.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Hari ini Sehun aneh sekali.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut. Mencoba membuat Sehun tenang.

Sehun menggeleng kencang. Ia belum siap. Ia tidak berani mengatakan semuanya. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

Kyungsoo mengusap pundak Sehun, membuat pemuda itu mendongak menatap Kyungsoo.

"Apapun kesalahanmu..." Kyungsoo tersenyum membuat kedua matanya yang bulat sedikit menyipit manis.

"...aku akan selalu memaafkanmu, Sehuna." lanjutnya seraya berkedip polos. Tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sehun terpaku, kata-kata Kyungsoo terdengar begitu tulus dari hatinya. Perlahan bibir tipis Sehun melengkung—balas tersenyum. Jemarinya terangkat mengusap pundak kecil Kyungsoo lalu turun menuju pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo. Ia genggam erat tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil untuk ukuran namja. Hatinya bagai diremas merasakan betapa kurusnya jemari milik Kyungsoo.

Miris... ulu hatinya terasa ngilu—seakan ada luka menganga di sana. Berpikir bahwa ia yang membuat Kyungsoo begini... tapi Sehun tetap mencoba tersenyum, walau sesungguhnya ia menyimpan beban. Biarlah ia simpan sendiri. Ia harus memberikan Kyungsoo kekuatan, itulah mengapa ia berada di sisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kaget. Pemuda itu mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak mau, justru ia semakin mempererat genggamannya.

"H-hei... orang-orang akan mengira kita berpacaran!" Kyungsoo berbisik panik.

"Biarkan saja mereka beranggapan seperti itu. Lagipula aku tak keberatan." Sehun tertawa seraya menyeret Kyungsoo agar kembali berjalan, "Ayo, hyung nanti kita tertinggal bus."

Kyungsoo menggerutu.

.

.

.

**SM Art School 07:35 **

Gerbang hitam dengan ukiran modern terbuka lebar. Menyambut murid-murid yang berdatangan. Beberapa terlihat tersenyum antusias menyambut hari dengan semangat dan yang lainnya memasang wajah malas karena mengantuk. Suasana hangat menyelimuti, celotehan ringan dan tawa geli mengiringi mereka yang mengobrol menuju kelas masing-masing.

Koridor tampak sedikit ramai oleh beberapa murid yang berlalu-lalang. Beberapa telah duduk manis di bangku masing-masing karena sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Yang lainnya masih asyik nongkrong di depan kelas.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan beriringan. Seketika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Keduanya mempunyai paras rupawan. Si tampan Sehun dengan tatapan datarnya dan si imut Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Banyak yang memekik tertahan melihat Sehun dan juga menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Setiap gadis dan namja cantik di sekolah iri dengan Kyungsoo, mereka berharap bisa berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Selalu bersama Sehun dan dilindunginya kapanpun.

Begitu pula dengan namja tampan yang lain. Kyungsoo begitu manis, sikapnya baik dan ramah tidak ada alasan untuk menolak pesona seorang Do Kyungsoo tapi mereka tahu diri, jika tidak mungkin untuk bersama dengan Kyungsoo karena ada Sehun di sisinya.

Sehun akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo.

Sehun terlalu takut Kyungsoo terluka atau disakiti orang lain. Bahkan untuk berteman sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo merasa kesepian. Tapi dia tidak bisa melawan kehendak Sehun. Kyungsoo takut Sehun akan marah lalu meninggalkannya. Ia takut kehilangan lagi... hanya Sehun yang Kyungsoo punya.

.

.

.

"Huna, cobalah sedikit tersenyum kepada mereka," Kyungsoo memberi saran setelah melihat beberapa orang mencoba menyapa Sehun tapi tidak pernah Sehun pedulikan.

"Tidak perlu... diamkan saja."

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Ia tak habis pikir. Sehun berubah jika bertemu orang lain akan menjadi sosok cuek, dingin dan datar. Tatapan matanya seakan dia membenci semua orang. Ia hanya bersikap ceria dan manis ketika bersama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pernah bertanya akan hal itu dan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan.

"Itu semua kulakukan untuk dirimu, hyung..."

Eoh? Dan selanjutnya Kyungsoo kebingungan sendiri akan jawaban ambigu yang Sehun berikan. Tanpa ingin tahu lebih jauh, Kyungsoo hanya diam...

Memikirkan jika mungkin Sehun tidak ingin mengatakan alasan sikapnya berubah 180 derajat. Jadi, Kyungsoo tidak akan memaksanya untuk bicara. Ia akan mendukung apapun yang Sehun lakukan karena menurutnya Sehun sudah besar, ia pasti mengerti sendiri resiko yang akan terjadi akibat ulah yang ia timbulkan.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya. Pemuda mungil itu berjalan diam dengan tatapan tak fokus ke depan.

'Pasti ada sesuatu yang hyung pikirkan,' batin Sehun menebak-nebak.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu kosong dan banyak pikiran. Ia merasa masih tidak berguna untuk Kyungsoo.

Sehun berpikir apakah yang dia lakukan benar? Berubah menjadi anti sosial dan menjauh dari semua orang untuk Kyungsoo? Hatinya selalu was-was berlebihan. Membayangkan jika kemungkinan kelak ia akan melupakan Kyungsoo karena ia sibuk dengan orang lain. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo akan merasa sendirian dan merasa ditinggalkan olehnya. Tidak ... tidak.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi dan tidak akan terjadi!

Karena itu Sehun menutup dirinya rapat-rapat dari semua orang. Untuk Kyungsoo. Untuk janjinya... Untuk menebus dosa kepada 'eoma' inilah salah satu caranya. Walau harus membuat hatinya mati, Sehun tak perduli.

Sehun hidup untuk terus menjalankan janji.

Baginya janji adalah komitmen. Bagaimanapun Sehun saat itu begitu emosional. Diumurnya yang masih belia, ia harus melihat orang yang ia sayangi meninggal demi dirinya. Saat itu tak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan, hanya sebuah kesepakatan yang tertanam di jiwanya. Melekat abadi di raga dan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar Sehun menjadikan janji itu tujuan ia bernapas. Menjadikannya pegangan untuk terus hidup.

Ketika kelopak matanya terpejam, 'kata-kata' itu terus terngiang. Mengingatkannya untuk terus peduli dan tak melupakan semua kesepakatan itu.

Ketika ia terdiam dan berpikir. Ia akan melihat kejadian itu terus dan terus berputar bagai kaset rusak di kepalanya. Sangat menyakitkan... ia tertekan. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mungkin melanggarnya. Sehun bukan manusia tanpa perasaan yang berani menyakiti orang yang ia sayangi. Apa lagi seseorang itu telah berkorban banyak untuknya. Sehun takut ia akan teledor. Ia akan menjadi was-was berlebihan jika lupa sedikitpun.

Mungkin sehun 'sakit'...

Trauma?

Atau kejiwaanya terganggu...?

Sehun tidak perduli.

Jangan lupakan. Teruslah hidup dengan memegang janji. Itulah cara Sehun menembusnya. Karena telah membuat orang yang ia sayangi sendiri mati, membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan eomma di usia yang masih belia. Setidaknya dulu waktu eoma kandungnya pergi. Ia masih punya appa. Tapi Kyungsoo? Tidak, ia sendirian.

Dulu eoma Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa beliau hanya hidup berdua dengan Kyungsoo... Sehun merampas satu-satunya keluarga yang Kyungsoo miliki. Ia tidak dapat memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Setetes air keluar dari matanya, mengalir bebas ke pipi tirusnya.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya lebih kencang. Hingga ia rasakan amis darah dari bibirnya yang sobek. Ia berusaha menahan isakan-isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam membisu, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo merasakan Sehun melihatnya. Ia menoleh menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Wae—omo! Sehunie? Kau kenapa? !" Kyungsoo terperanjat melihat mata Sehun sedikit sembap dengan sedikit aliran liquid bening di sudut matanya. Wajah namja tampan itu sedikit pucat.

"Anniyaa..." bibir Sehun berkedut menahan senyum geli. Melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang terlalu berlebihan. Sehun bingung berapa banyak ekspresi yang Kyungsoo miliki? Kedua mata bulatnya membesar, dia lucu sekali. Mulutnya terus mengoceh... menasehatinya ini—itu.

Dulu ia tidak punya eoma, hingga eoma Kyungso dengan senang hati mengganggapnya anak. Kemudian eoma Kyungsoo pergi... sekarang ia memiliki Kyungsoo di sisinya. Sosok Kyungsoo pun seperti seorang 'eomma' menyayanginya apa adanya.

Sehun tersenyum. Kehadiran Kyungsoo sudah cukup untuknya, dia tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi... Sehun menghembuskan napas lega. Menoleh keluar jendela, memperhatikan gumpalan awan yang putih bagai kapas... bergerak pelan mengikuti sang angin membawanya.

'Eoma... terima kasih telah melahirkan Kyungsoo hyung untukku dan terima kasih juga Eoma dulu telah melindungiku... sekarang aku yang akan menjaga anak Eoma...'

Sehun membuang pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk membongkar tasnya. Mengeluarkan saputangan berwarna biru muda, "Hun... ini, aku tahu kau tadi menangis kan? Ada apa? Ceritalah pada hyung... hari ini kau aneh tahu! Aku sedikit takut. Bengong lalu tiba-tiba menangis... hiiiyy," Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya sendiri pura-pura merinding lalu menatap jahil ke arah Sehun. Ia terkekeh sebelum melanjutkan, "Uljima nee..."

Sehun terkikik kecil , "Ye, hyung." tangannya mengambil saputangan biru muda yang Kyungsoo sodorkan. Ia ingin mengusap sudut matanya namun sebelum itu ia terpaku... mencium wangi khas Kyungsoo dari sana. Sehun tersenyum. Melirik Kyungsoo dari balik sapu tangan.

'Aku berjanji hyung... akan terus bersamamu, menjagamu, berada di sisimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu...' Sehun membatin.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menapaki tangga menuju lantai tiga dengan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan. Sebelumnya mereka sedikit adu mulut untuk tidak melakukan itu dan lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengalah karena Sehun memaksa dan ia pun hanya bisa pasrah merasakan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian yang begitu mencolok. Bahkan ada beberapa guru yang bersiul menggoda melihat mereka.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menghentakkan tangannya sehingga genggaman mereka terlepas saat melihat kelasnya di depan mata.

Ia menunduk malu, menyadari teman-teman sekelasnya memerhatikan ia dan Sehun yang baru memasuki kelasnya. Seperti biasa, Sehun akan mengantar Kyungsoo ke kelasnya dulu memastikan Kyungsoo sudah duduk nyaman di bangkunya. Kemudian setelah itu Sehun akan pergi menuju kelasnya sendiri di lantai satu. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Sehun... ia sudah terbiasa.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan menuju meja di barisan kedua, bangku milik Kyungsoo di pojok dekat jendela.

Kyungsoo menaruh ransel birunya di atas meja kemudian menengadahkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun yang mengerti maksud Kyungsoo segera melepas tasnya, memberikan kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung memeriksa isinya dan dengan cekatan memastikan buku yang Sehun bawa sesuai dengan pelajaran hari ini.

Sehun selalu teledor, malas dan sedikit pelupa, maka akan ada Kyungsoo yang membantunya bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Mereka bagai simbiosis mutualime, saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, memberikan tas Sehun yang telah ia tutup.

"Baiklah, hyung. Aku ke kelas dulu." Sehun mengambil tas yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. mengaitkan tali tas di bahunya asal lalu melambai sekenanya, "Anyeong."

"Ne, anyeong!" Kyungsoo balas melambai antusias seraya tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

Sehun ikut tersenyum, tangannya terangkat untuk sedikit mengelus poni Kyungsoo. Ia memajukan wajahnya membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis.

Sehun menempelkan bibirnya di kening kyungsoo. Hanya kecupan singkat namun penuh makna, sebelum ia beranjak pergi dari sana. Kyungsoo diam menatap kosong punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh.

"Aigoo... pagi-pagi sudah mesra-mesraan. Bikin iri saja."

Kyungsoo tersentak menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Baekhyun menopang dagu, menatap jahil kepadanya.

'Sejak kapan dia di situ?' pikir Kyungsoo. Memicingkan mata menatap Baekhyun yang duduk manis di bangkunya—bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa dirinya bagai obat nyamuk di antara mereka. Diabaikan dan tidak dianggap sama sekali.

Wajah Kyungsoo menghangat mengingat ejekan Baekhyun, "Apaan sih... dia itu seperti adikku sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, "Menurutmu begitu, tapi bagaimana dengan Sehun? Mungkin saja dia menganggapmu lebih," ucapan cuek Baekhyun menohok telak hati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo segera duduk setelah melihat seorang pria paruh baya memasuki kelasnya. Kang sonsaengnim, guru matematika mereka. Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

Namja imut itu menghela napas. Ia menunduk lalu membuka tasnya. Jari-jarinya terdiam. Kedua mata beningnya menatap kosong ke depan.

Raganya di sana, terdiam. Seakan menyimak sonseangnim yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun jiwanya tidak, melanggang buana. Pikirannya berkecamuk, memusingkan... memikirkan satu hal: Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan Sehun itu... apa?

.

.

.

Deringan bel istirahat menggema seisi sekolah. Murid-murid merapikan buku mereka dengan antusias. Sama halnya dengan Kyungsoo, ia ingin cepat ke kantin mengisi perutnya atau sekedar refreshing. Biasanya ia akan membawa bekal namun kali ini pengecualian karena Kyungsoo bangun sedikit terlambat. Ia juga harus mengantar susu ke rumah-rumah, jadi tidak sempat.

Beberapa temannya mengajak ia ke kantin bersama. Namun Kyungsoo menolak mereka secara halus. Jika Sehun melihat ia bersama orang lain, namja berwajah datar itu akan menginterogasinya tentang siapa orang itu, hingga latar belakang keluarganya juga.

Dulu juga Sehun menanyainya tentang Baekhyun seperti itu... terkadang Kyungsoo merasa Sehun terlalu overprotektif... tapi Kyungsoo bisa apa. Ia diam dan pasrah saja.

"S-sunbae..." Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Menengok ke sumber suara—di belakangannya.

"Ne?" Seorang yeoja. Sepertinya masih tingkat satu. Yeoja itu menundukan kepalanya. Sesekali melirik ia takut.

'Pemalu sekali,' Kyungsoo membatin.

"Waeyo?"

"Igo!" yeoja itu menyodorkan dompet kulit berwarna coklat yang terlihat cukup tebal. Kyungsoo merasa familiar—Itu milik Sehun. Ia mengerutkan alis.

"Aku menemukannya tergeletak di meja kantin. Maaf tidak sopan, karena aku membukanya untuk melihat identitas pemilik dompet ini," lanjut yeoja itu seraya mengangkat wajahnya—yang merona.

'Aishh! dasar Oh Sehun ceroboh! Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkan dompetnya begitu saja!' pekik Kyungsoo dalam hati. Ia melirik name tag yeoja di hadapannya... Park Ji-sun.

"Gomapta, Jisun-ssi." Kyungsoo tersenyum sopan seraya mengambil dompet milik Sehun di tangan Jisun. Sedangkan Jisun berdiri kaku. Menatap tak berkedip ke arahnya.

Kyungsoo meraba setiap inci wajahnya. Apa ia begitu jelek?

Jisun menunduk makin dalam. "B-bisakah? Sunbae... yang berikan dompet itu pada Sehun-ssi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Oh iya, kenapa kau tak berikan langsung padanya?"

Jisun menggeleng kencang. Rambutnya yang dikucir dua bergoyang-goyang lucu.

"Aku tidak berani..." yeoja itu berbisik seperti kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Anniyo! Um... kalau begitu terima kasih sunbae. Pai pai," Jisun melambai sambil berjalan mundur.

Kyungsoo berpikir. Sehun sangat beruntung dompetnya yang menemukan adalah Jisun. Bukan seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab—bisa saja ia mengambil isi dompetnya begitu saja. Jisun seperti yeoja yang baik dan dia juga manis.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan tujuannya awalnya menuju kantin.

"Kyungsoo-sunbae!" Kyungsoo kembali menoleh.

Jisun tersenyum lebar membentuk sign love besar di atas kepalanya. "Joaheyo!"

Kyungsoo tersentak. Yeoja itu langsung kabur terburu-buru dan menabrak beberapa orang di koridor.

"Mwoya?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Mengeluarkan dompet Sehun dari saku seragamnya. Ia menghela napas, "Sebaiknya aku kembalikan ini dulu—ehh tunggu... tapi Sehun di mana ya? Mungkin di kelasnya"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lantai satu—letak kelas Sehun berada.

Ia menghampiri kumpulan namja yang nongkrong di depan kelas Sehun. "Cohgiyo, kalian lihat Sehun?"

Mereka saling menyikut satu sama lain kemudian terkikik sebelum salah satu dari mereka menjawab. "Anniyoo..."

Namja berambut keriting menyeletuk. "Mungkin dia di ruang dance."

"Aa, nde. Gomawo..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menengok kesana-kemari, bodohnya. Dia tidak tahu ruang klub dance di mana. SM Art School sangat luas dan penuh dengan kelas. Kyungsoo bingung. Dia tidak pernah—dilarang—untuk jalan-jalan di sekolah ini oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengatakan. Itu sangat berbahaya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Terkadang sikap Sehun yang terlalu overprotektif membuat ia jengah juga.

"Kenapa tadi aku tidak sekalian saja bertanya pada teman Sehun? Aish!" Gumam Kyungsoo kesal. Sedari tadi dia menengok ke sana-ke mari mencari ruangan bertuliskan klub dace dan dia sama sekali tak menemukan apapun.

Sekelompok yeoja-yeoja di lorong menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia kenal mereka, karena yeoja-yeoja itu suka sekali menyambut kedatangannya dan Sehun. Ng... Lebih tepatnya hanya pada Sehun. Justru ia sering menerima lirikan sinis penuh rasa iri dari mereka.

Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka dengan langkah pasti. Yeoja-yeoja itu langsung terdiam, melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mereka lalu saling berbisik kesal. Senyum lebar Kyungsoo langsung berubah canggung saat menyadari ia tidak disambut baik. "Ung... Apa kalian lihat Sehun?"

Mereka tak menjawab malah mendelik sebal mendengar nama Sehun. Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo meralat pertanyaannya. "Kalian tahu, di mana ruangan klub dace?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Yeoja berambut lurus menyeringai padanya. Mata yeoja itu berkilat. Kyungsoo tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Di sana—" Kyungsoo mengikuti arah telunjuk yeoja itu. "kau tinggal lurus lalu belok kiri."

"Ah! Gomawo" Kyungsoo sedikit membungkuk dan bergegas pergi. Dari balik punggungnya Samar-samar dapat Kyungsoo dengar suara tawa yeoja-yeoja itu. Tidak ada yang lucu. Pikirnya. Namun tak ia ambil pusing. Menggembalikan dompet Sehun lebih penting.

.

Kyungsoo terbatuk, merasakan debu-debu seakan masuk ke tenggorokannya. Membuat pernapasannya sedikit terganggu. Kyungsoo berdiri kaku. Matanya memincing ragu, menatap papan nama bertuliskan 'klub dance' di hadapannya. Melihat sekilas pun dapat disimpulkan bahwa ruangan klub dance sangat tidak terawat. Kaca telah buram oleh debu dan pintu kayu, penuh coretan tidak jelas. Kyungsoo berniat menyeruh Sehun untuk berhenti mengikuti kegiatan klub dance setelah ini.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu, tidak ada yang menyahut sama sekali. Dia menekan handle pintu, dengan mudah pintunya terbuka.

Kyungsoo merenyit bingung. Retina matanya menangkap ruangan yang gelap. Ia meraba-raba dinding dan menemukan staklar lampu.

Ditekannya staklar lampu itu hingga ruangan berubah terang. Dapat ia lihat ruangan klub dance—di dalam tak jauh berbeda dengan di luar. Sama-sama tak terurus. Kyungsoo pikir ruangan ini lebih mirip gudang dari pada ruang klub. Apa dia salah masuk? Tapi benar kok di luar tertulis klub dance. Batinnya pusing.

Kyungsoo mendengus tak senang. Ia sangat tidak suka kotor.

"Omona apa itu?" bola mata Kyungsoo membesar memperhatikan kaki seseorang yang terhalang bangku-bangku rusak. "Mayat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia langsung berlari menuju kaki itu.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat jelas sang empu kaki sekarang. Seseorang itu tergeletak dengan beberapa botol minuman keras yang berserakan di sekelilingnya. Namja itu mengenakan seragam yang sama seperti Kyungsoo berarti dia murid sekolah ini juga.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya rapat. Menahan diri untuk tak berteriak seperti seorang gadis.

"Yak! Ireonayo." Kyungsoo menggoyangkan bahu namja itu lalu tangannya langsung ditepis kasar. Ternyata namja itu masih sadar.

"Pergi!" namja itu mencoba bangun. Ia merangkak menuju pojok ruangan dan menyandar pada tembok.

Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya sebal. Ia melirik kumpulan botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong, "Kau akan mendapat masalah besar karena ini." ujarnya sambil menunjuk beberapa botol didekat kakinya.

Namja itu tak menjawab dia hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong ke atas.

Hati Kyungsoo terketuk. Ia iba, penampilan namja itu seperti orang yang depresi.

Dengan peduli Kyungsoo punguti botol-botol minuman keras itu, menempatkan di satu tempat agar lebih rapih. Tanpa memperdulikan umpatan namja itu padanya. Menyuruh ia agar cepat beranjak dari sana.

"Iya aku pergi." Kyungsoo gemas diperintah pergi terus. Lagi pula siapa yang mau tahan bersama dengan orang mabuk ditempat tak terawat seperti ini. "Eo." Kyungsoo ingat tujuan ia datang Kemari.

"Kau kenal Sehun? Apa dia ke sini?" tanyanya polos sambil menghampiri namja itu. Kyungsoo melihat name tag di seragam namja itu. Ia eja hangul itu dalam hati... Kim Jong-In.

JongIn mendelik padanya. Kyungsoo berdiri kikkuk lalu segera pergi. "Paboya, kenapa kau bertanya pada orang mabuk? Aish, jinjja"

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya istirahat membuat Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu. Ia mengumpat kesal karena belum makan apapun.

Kyungsoo menekan-nekan handle pintu brutal. Ia dorong sekuat tenaga. Tapi percuma. Pintunya terkunci dari luar. Kyungsoo mencengkram surai hitamnya frustasi. Ah! Yeoja-yeoja itu... pikirnya. Mereka pasti sangat membencinya sampai melakukan ini.

Kyungsoo menghela napas berat. Sial... Terkunci di dalam ruangan klub yang tak terawat bersama orang mabuk yang galak. Argh! Buruk sekali.  
.

.

.  
Seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki kelas dengan berwibawa. Ia tersenyum seadanya. "Anyeong."

"Anyeonghashimnika, Sonsaengnim." jawab murid-murid serempak.

Baekhyun melirik cemas bangku kosong disebelahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mengetikan pesan singkat di kolong mejanya.

**To: Sehun**

**Saat ini Sonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas dan Kyungsoo belum kembali. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana. Dia tidak membawa ponselnya. Ponselnya ada di tas. Apa dia membolos bersamamu?**

Send

.

.

Sehun sedang asyik menggambar kapal di belakang buku catatannya. Tanpa memperdulikan Sonsaengnimnya yang tengah menerangkan—entah apa. Hingga ponsel hitamnya bergetar dua kali pertanda satu pesan baru masuk. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi Sehun membukanya.

Ia terdiam setelah membaca pesan itu. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Membolos apanya? Bahkan dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo sama sekali saat jam istirahat.

Ilusi negatif tentang Kyungsoo berputar di kepalanya.

Membuat rasa khawatir Sehun berlipat-lipat lebih buruk. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Terbayang wajah pucat Kyungsoo tersenyum manis padanya.

_Omma... Aku berjanji. Aku akan menjaga Kyungthoo hyung..._

Brak

"Oh Sehun, kau mau kemana?! pelajaranku belum berakhir. YAK!"  
.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke dalam ruang klub dengan langkah yang berat. Ia mengintip JongIn yang sedang menunduk memeluk lututnya. Hati Kyungsoo mencelos melihat pundak JongIn bergetar.

'Dia menangis?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati JongIn.

"Hiks E-omma..."

Langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia terpaku.

"...bogoshipo..."

Kyungsoo juga merindukan eommanya. Tangannya mengepal. Teringat kembali sosok eommanya yang dulu menjadi satu-satunya orang berharga yang ia punya.

Kyungsoo menatap JongIn sendu. Sepertinya JongIn juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya: sama-sama merindukan eomma mereka.

Ia memeluk JongIn dari samping. Sangat tidak nyaman memang, dan lagi tubuhnya lebih mungil dari JongIn.

JongIn berhenti terisak. Ia terpaku. Wangi vanila memenuhi penciumannya membuat ia tenang. JongIn menoleh hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

JongIn memundurkan wajahnya namun Kyungsoo memeluk tubuhnya lebih erat. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak karena tenaganya terkuras habis oleh tangisan dan mabuk-mabukan untuk melepas stressnya…

Hati kecilnya pun tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia menyukai pelukan ini... Memberikan sensasi hangat yang tak ia mengerti.

"Uljimayo... JongIn..," bisik Kyungsoo di telinganya, seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Dua hari dia menyendiri sendiri. Tidak ada pegangan untuk bangkit kembali. Saat ini Kyungsoo seakan menopangnya. JongIn tersentuh...

Ia berbalik hingga berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Balas memeluk tubuh mungil namja manis itu. Dan JongIn bersumpah Kyungsoo hangat sekali.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia meletakan kepalanya pada pundak JongIn. Membiarkan JongIn memeluknya lebih erat.

...entah kenapa. Kyungsoo tak keberatan.

.

.

.

Peluh menetes di keningnya. Oh Sehun terus berlari, mengelilingi sekolah mencari Kyungsoo.

Tak ia perdulikan seragamnya yang lembap oleh peluhnya sendiri.

Tak ia perdulikan kakinya yang lecet karena terus berlari.

Sehun terengah. Ia menengok kesana-kemari. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Sehun tak pernah secemas ini. Rasa putus asa menguasai dirinya. Ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo di manapun...

.

.

.  
Seorang namja manis berdiri di depan ruang tata usaha bersama dengan seorang guru dan mamanya.

"Nah, Luhan. Mulai besok kau bisa mulai sekolah di sini." seru guru itu ramah.

"Kau suka?" tanya mamanya.

Luhan mengangguk antusias membuat ia terlihat imut. "Xie xie, mama" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku ingin lihat-lihat dulu,"

"Oh, tentu. Kau ingin ku antar?" guru itu tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri" Luhan balas tersenyum sopan.

"Baiklah mama tunggu di mobil. Jangan lama-lama."

Luhan mengangguk senang.

.

.

Luhan menengok mengamati seisi sekolah. 'Megahnya...' batinnya kagum.

Bruk

Luhan mengerang. Ia tersungkur kebelakang.

"Mianhae." ia mendongak menemukan sebuah tangan terulur membantunya berdiri.

Luhan terpesona. Seorang namja yang menabraknya menatap ia lekat. Bulir keringat namja itu sedikit membasahi poninya. Surai coklat keemasan membingkai wajah tampannya. Luhan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Namja itu balas tersenyum tipis lalu berlari meninggalkannya.

Luhan menatap punggung namja itu dengan jantung yang bedentum keras. Perasaan aneh menggelitik perutnya.

Ia mengingat-ingat nama namja itu karena sekilas ia sempat membaca name tag milik namja itu tadi.

'Oh Sehun...' bisiknya dalam hati, seraya kembali tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam menangis terisak di taman rumah sakit._

_"Hei..." dia mengangkat wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Dilihatnya seorang anak kecil menatapnya sedih._

_"M-wo?" jawabnya serak._

_Anak itu mendekat dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan menangith…"_

_"Omma pelgi meninggalkanku. Sekalang aku sendilian... Hiks" _

_Tampak mimik anak kecil berambut coklat itu berubah sedih mendengar ucapan anak kecil di depannya. _

_"Uljima... Jangan menangith lagi hyung. Thekalang kau punya aku."_

_"Siapa kau?"_

_"Aku thehun... Aku akan dithithimu thelamanya," _

_ia tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun kecil. Tangan mungilnya yang bergetar mengusap air mata yang sudah berhenti mengalir di pipinya._

_Sehun tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Mulai thaat ini, aku yang akan menemani dan menjagamu hyung."_

_"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti, omma 'kan?"_

_"Ung!" Sehun mengangguk._

_"Yaksok?"_

_"Ne, yakthokhe!"_

_Kedua kelingking mungil mereka bertautan diiringi senyum lebar Kyungsoo dan tatapan kosong Sehun. Namun perlahan bibir tipis Sehun terangkat. Balas tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh harap._

* * *

**To Be Countinue**

* * *

Author note:

Kedatangan Luhan dan Kai membuat semuanya makin rumit untuk Sehun hahaha...

Hallo? Shinkyu balik lagi dengan fanfic baru

Kalau 'ada' yang menunggu ff My Stalker My Love, harap sabar ya. Chap 1 sedang ku edit dan chap 2 masih setengah jadi(?)#plak

Aku mau ngucapin makasih untuk yang meriview/fav/follow... dua ff-ku sebelumnya. Jeongmal khamshamnida~*terharu*

Hehe.. Riview? Buat menyemangati author ngetik lanjutannya doakan author agar idenya lancar T.T terima kasih….

Sign

**Shinkyu**


End file.
